Tactics and Tiredness
This is a statement by adiego posted at 2010-12-11 05:32:24 (right before the first round of league matches of season 12): Tactics have been revised for season 12 and there are some changes in that important field of the game. An additional offense is ready for use and it's labeled as "Inside Shooting" (IS). Since Distance Shooting (DS) approach has improved greatly over the last couple of seasons, it's about time to introduce it's counterpart. Let me just remind you that like DS, IS is a hybrid approach - primarly offensive, but with impact to defense as well. The team playing it will try to enforce the type of game to the opponents and it's something that will reflect in defensive end too. So if one team is playing DS and the opponents are playing IS, tactics will neutralise each other and we will see a balanced game. And if one team will try to enforce either inside or distance shooting, while the other team won't go with any of these, second team will still respond, so make sure not to play DS against a strong 3-point shooting team or IS against a strong 2-point shooting team. Obviously, when both teams opt for the same approach, this will affect the amount of attempted 2- and 3-pointers in that match significantly. And this is the effect that will be even bigger from this season on, because the amount of threepointers in all matches will slightly increase. Now let's move to new defensive option - it's called "Half Court Trap" (HCT) and it's a very balanced option. You might even call it an improved and stronger version of Normal approach. Technically speaking, HCT is an option where forward guards the ball handler and is trying to disrupt any quick passing with his impressive wingspan. The center stands around the free throw line with a guard protecting the low post. The other two players stand on either side of the center with all 3 players keeping their arms stretched out. HCT makes is somewhat harder for opponent to shoot, so you are likely to concede less shots and perhaps even draw some additional turnovers, while your players are prone to make just a few more fouls as usual. HCT should become a great alternative to increasingly popular Sprint Back on Defence (SBOD) approach. Both new tactical approaches come with standard 2% tiredness. The good news is that basic tiredness for club matches will be downsized from 4% to 3%, however some tactical approaches will see a 1% increase, SBOD and DS for their increased use and efficiency and both Normal approaches for simply not being that welcome - so they should not be awarded in any kind of way, not even with decreased tiredness. Read the defense (RTD) will also gain a further 1%, so this popular choice will be the only tactical option that will add 3% to your players' fatigue. There will also be a single decrease - Fast Early Breaks (FEB) can be a very decent approach but it can also be very team-specific, so it will be offered together with Wear Out the Opponents (WOO) and Crash The Boards (CTB) to all who want to keep the tiredness down to a minimum level, mostly due to intense training (speaking of training there will be a slight increase of training inflicted injuries for tired and very tired players). From today on, you'll be able to check some additional details in the Tactics chapter of the game rules, including tiredness they bring along with their use. And it's also important to point out, that also some other tactics were slightly improved, perhaps the most of all Try To Penetrate (TTP), simply because it was a shame to see RTD mostly nulling it out in season 11 (with some rare exceptions), so that should change for the benefit of game balance and for the benefit of broad choice of options for managers! And we're not done yet, speaking of tiredness we must also mention the new system of daily tiredness updates. Because some countries were privileged or underprivileged due to their different Tuesday/Wednesday and Saturday/Sunday schedules, there will be no more tiredness updates in the nights between these days. So that's two updates less, but the remaining five updates will come with a 3% deduction instead of current 2% and the weekly update will remain untouched. So, from Monday on, daily tiredness updates will be: -3% every Sunday to Monday -3% every Monday to Tuesday -3% every Wednesday to Thursday -3% every Thursday to Friday -3% every Friday to Saturday Category:Statements by adiego Category:Statements